


Put your head on my shoulder

by Marissa_Meow12



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I suck at character development, Jughead is an angsty bean at first, Rain, What is tag?, but than something happends and he a happy bean, they're cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissa_Meow12/pseuds/Marissa_Meow12
Summary: Jughead loved the rain, always thought it reflected himself in a way, cold and dark. But not tonight.No.Tonight he hated it, hated the sound of it hitting the windows of the Pop’s as he stood outside breathing in the cigarette smoke he swore he stopped doing, not that it mattered to him now. If anything the rain taunted him, telling him it wasn’t mean’t to happen anyway.She stood me up, he thought to himself.





	Put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic and it was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fE6fiJJFHA  
If you want to listen to that while reading go ahead, it gives a setting vibe.  
Hope you enjoy

Jughead loved the rain, always thought it reflected himself in a way, cold and dark. But not tonight.

No.

Tonight he hated it, hated the sound of it hitting the windows of the Pop’s as he stood outside breathing in the cigarette smoke he swore he stopped doing, not that it mattered to him now. If anything the rain taunted him, telling him it wasn’t mean’t to happen anyway.

_She stood me up_, he thought to himself.

Because you see, Jughead was supposed to meet a girl here tonight, maybe the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen in his life, albeit he was only twenty-three, but the moment he saw he the golden waterfall cascading around her shoulders he was struck with—dare he say it—love.

It didn’t help that it was lovers night at La Bonne Nuit wither, he could hear the soft sound of Paul Anka drifting into his ears from the jukebox inside.

“Could my night get any worse?” He scoffed to himself, it was then that thunder crashed down onto the ground, another following along not soon afterwards.

With one hand in his leather jacket and another taking a drag of his cigarette again. Sure, he’d felt alone before, when his mother left, taking his only sister with her, whenever his dad drank himself to sleep—which was almost everyday—, whenever Archie or Toni were busy with Veronica or Cheryl, but leaning against the cold stone of the bar he usually loved, being stood up from a girl he fell for at first sight, he felt so, so lonely.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised he just wasn’t meant for love, not the romantic kind at least, he knew what it was like to love friends, love family, but not love a woman.

God, did her crave the touch of someone, an embrace that lingered for longer that it should have, holding the hands of someone in public, showing to the world how happy he was with them. Yes he wanted the physical stuff, sexual included, but he also wanted the touch of a woman in his trailer, brightening up the dull tin box he called a home.

Sighing he tapped his cigarette, threw it on the ground, and he heard the soft hiss of the fire extinguishing when he stepped on it.

He took a step towards the door, debating whether or not he should just walk himself home when the door came swinging open, almost hitting him in the face.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” Said the soft voice of a woman.

Looking up at her, he was taken away, he could see she was pretty, gorgeous even, but her eyes, he could write pages and pages about her eyes. They were so green, they reminded him of the forrest he so frequently visited to get lost in his thoughts. But that green seemed to be tainted with red, her eyes were bloodshot as if she were crying.

She must have noticed she was staring at her because she looked away and blushed, the blush going down her neck and fading past the low neckline of her dress.

“Sorry,” Jughead whispered.

Her eyes snapped back to his, but this time they don’t look as sad, laughter glimmered within them, making him smile at her.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, “it’s just strange that you’re apologising when I almost hit you in the face with the door.”

Jughead must have looked confused because she let out a laugh, it wasn’t one of those fake laughs girls do whenever they’re interested in you, it was real, and it was beautiful.

“Oh!” He said, remembering that he was about to walk inside when she walked out, he ran a hand through his hair after removing his soaked grey beanie. “I already forgot about that,”.

“Too busy ogling at me?” A smirk graced her peach pink lips.

“I thought you didn’t know why I was apologising?” He quipped back, it was nice to have a challenging opponent when it came to being witty, no offence to Toni or Archie.

“Touché…” she trailed off, a slight hint as to asking what his name was.

“Jones, Jughead Jones. And you?”

“Do you want me to say Bond, James Bond?” She said, and the laughter shined in her eyes reflected the smile on her lips.

Jughead bowed and gently grabbed her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it, “It’s a pleasure, Miss Bond,”.

The giggle she let out made his heart stutter in his chest, god, he’d do anything to make her laugh again, and again, and again.

“Elizabeth Cooper, but my friends call be Betty,” she managed to say in the midst of her laughter.

“So which do I call you? Elizabeth, or Betty?” Jughead asked.

“To be determined” she said, “What were you doing out here all alone, Mr Jones?”

Jughead gulped at her calling him Mr Jones, No need to scare her away with your weird kinks Jughead, he thought to himself. Yet the innocent look she was giving him made his blood flow south.

“I got stood up,” he said, a sigh escaped him.

“No, come on tell me the truth? No way someone would stand you up, Mr-tall-dark-and-handsome, with that brooding bad boy vibe, girls would be facing all over you,”

“I only speak the truth Cooper, What about you, what made those pretty eyes of yours so blue?”

“Well, sounds like we’re in the same boat Jones,”

“No!” Shock filled his voice, “You’ve got to be lying! No way someone would stand you up, you, Betty Cooper, are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,”

She blushed again, but this time Jughead’s eyes followed the way it spread down her chest, before he coughed and snapped his attention back to her face where her eyes were a shade darker than they were before.

She straitened her self up and looked at him, “You know what’s great for a situation like this?”

“What, being stood up?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow up at her.

“Yes, a great thing for this situation is a milkshake, and Pop’s—“ she grabbed one of his icy cold hands with her warm one. “Just so happens to be right next to us,”

“You asking me out Cooper?”

“I’m asking to buy you a milkshake and get to know you Jones, so what do you say?”

“I say, I’ve never wanted a milkshake so badly in my life,”

So the pair walked into Pop’s together, and sat next to each other on one of the red vinyl booths, when Pop cam around and asked what they wanted Betty got a strawberry milkshake and Jughead for Vanilla.

For a while they just sat there, their fingers still entwined, Jughead rubbing soothing circled on the back of hers. Betty turned to him and looked at him for a while, when Jughead turned to her he realised how close they were, their noses were millimetres apart from each other. Looking into her eyes briefly before his attention was drawn to her lips when her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“Betty…” he whispered before she gingerly brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her palm burning its imprint into his face.

She looked into his eyes once more, searching for something, what it was he wasn’t quite sure, but he forgot about it the moment her lips touched his. It didn’t feel like fireworks, like how the movies say, it felt like coming home, it felt like a spring afternoon.

When she pulled away she had a smile on her face and her eyes were happy, contrasting how they looked when they first met. Soon after Pop came with their milkshakes, and they talked while they drank, they talked about nothing and everything at once, it was, the kind of dat Jughead dreamed of.

When the milkshakes were done, she placed her head on his shoulder and hummed the melody of the song that was looping downstairs, it could only softly be heard, with the storm outside and the walls sealing La Bonne Nuit.

Put your head on my shoulder

Hold me in your arms, baby

Squeeze me oh-so-tight

Show me that you love me too

Put your lips next to mine,

dear Won't you kiss me once, baby?

Just a kiss goodnight, maybe

You and I will fall in love

(you and I will fall in love).

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the fic! I hope you liked it, I loved writing it! Leave a comment and a kudos telling me what you think! I aprreciate you reading it. Thanks and if you want go and follow my tumblr: @wannabewriter14.


End file.
